Alone in the Club Room
by HQlemons
Summary: "You can… we can do anything," she whispered, hiding her face. Clearly despite her boldness, Chitanda was still embarrassed and nervous. "I'll do anything if it's with you," she continued, nerves cracking her voice.


Golden afternoon light gently coated the Geography Prep room. It was four thirty, and Chitanda Eru and Oreki Houtarou were sitting across from each other at the wooden table by the windows. Both were calmly flipping their way through their books. It was not an unusual scenario—at least it wouldn't be, if Chitanda wasn't nervously glancing at the boy across from her every minute or so, and if the boy in question wasn't nervously avoiding her gaze.

The day before, Oreki had walked her home. Normally, they would split paths soon after leaving the school, since they didn't live close by. But it had been dusk, and something had encouraged him. It was some kind of difference in the air between them, a hesitation coming from Chitanda that he didn't recognize.

"It's getting dark," he'd said. "I can walk you home."

She'd spun to face him in surprise, eyes wide.

"R-really?" she gasped, that look of wonder she constantly wore appearing on her face, along with a blush that Oreki tried not to read into. "You don't have to! It's a hassle."

Oreki shrugged, embarrassed. "I don't have much else to do, anyway."

Stunned, Chitanda gaped at him for a moment before clapping her hands together excitedly. "Then I'll have you try the new tea we were given! It's supposed to be extra fragrant," she giggled, turning back to face the road. They'd walked next to each other. Whenever they were alone together, Oreki felt self conscious. But this time, it was excruciating. He wondered about the way he walked. Was it stupid? What aura was he giving off? Was his facial expression nonchalant and natural? He stole a glance at the petite girl next to him, letting his mind wander, as it sometimes did, to her appearance. Her raven hair was glossy and smooth as usual, and her long eyelashes curled gracefully upward. He let his eyes linger for a moment on her lips, but then pulled away his gaze hurriedly before he looked lower, below the softness of her collar. Blushing, he looked upwards, and the rest of the walk was spent in the silence the two were used to, each in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at her estate Chitanda ushered him inside and began brewing the tea despite his protests. Feigning irritation, Oreki sat cross-legged and cross-armed next to the low table, waiting for her and listening to her humming. It was endearing, he thought, pausing before letting himself think the word, cute. Soon she was with him, placing a cup of oolong in front of him, smiling at him, sitting beside him instead of across. He felt a jolt of surprise and excitement when she settled in next to him, wondering hopefully why she'd sat so close.

"I'm curious," she said, slowly, looking down at her tea.

Oreki looked at her, confused. He'd heard her say that line countless times, but it was always said quickly, excitedly, with her face close to his and her shining eyes looking straight into his. He peered at her face, noticing a blush on her cheeks. He became aware of his heart beating quickly and loudly.

"Why did you walk me home today, Oreki san?" she murmured, only looking up at him after she'd said it. The boy gulped, reddening. What on earth do I say to that? He thought. His heart thumping in what felt like his throat, he found himself moving his hand to hers, placing it on her skin, shakily resting his fingers on hers.

"'Cause I wanted to," he responded. He attempted nonchalance but there was a tremor in his voice and he wouldn't meet her eyes. He knew, though he was mortified to admit it even to himself, that his interest in her was obvious to everyone. Chitanda was smart, she must have noticed herself. She would only ask such a question if she wanted to bring it up. Is she pushing for a confession?! he thought with shock.

"I see," she whispered, and smiled gently, her cheeks red. He'd been too nervous to say anything else, and they'd sat in silence, connected by their hands, until they were jolted out of their state by the sound of his phone getting a text. It was late, his sister was cooking dinner, and he hurried home, full of questions. That night he lay awake in bed, heart pounding. What's happening? he wondered. Can something be happening? Back at her estate, Chitanda also lay awake, clutching her pillow, filled with excitement.

So now they sat, not saying a word, alone together again for the first time since then. The two pretended to focus on their books as the clock ticked along. Oreki turned his page while watching students walk home out the window. This is tense, he thought. Just as he was about to break the silence with some unimportant remark, he heard Chitanda close her book and put it down. He looked up and found her gazing at him, looking inscrutable.

"What's up?" he asked, not a little fearfully.

"Oreki san," she started. He watched her form his name with her lips, and swallowed. She leaned in closer, across the table. "I'm curious. Do you, perhaps…" here she paused, eyes darting away as a blush formed on her face, "Do you perhaps like me?"

His eyes widened and he jerked back in reflex, shocked. He stared back at her, feeling his face grow hot. I must be as red as a tomato right now, he thought. She looked at him and he could see her hand trembling. "Because I like you," she finished.

He was sure his heart was going to fall out of his body. A moment passed before he could respond, quietly, "Yes."

Chitanda's eyes glimmered brightly. He could tell she was holding back tears, and this knowledge suddenly summoned forth a wave of emotion in him. He felt his own eyes start to water and blinked furiously, looking down. He stared at the table, watching it shimmer through a sheen of tears. Why is this happening? he thought, why am I crying?! He could hear Chitanda's chair moving and her footsteps curving around the table towards him, and then he could feel her arms around him. She stood next to him, bending to hug him as he sat rigidly at the table.

"C-closer," he gasped, pushing away the last of his tears, and wrapping an arm around her waist. She leaned in closer and he pressed his face to hers, deliriously, his mouth pressing into her cheek, then her lips as she turned closer. He felt a jolt run from his heart to his abdomen as they kissed for the first time, lips slightly parted. Before he knew it she was on his lap, one hand on the back of his neck and the other higher, in his hair. She kissed him hungrily, like she'd been waiting to. He felt himself becoming aroused and giddy. When they broke apart he laughed and she stared at him for a moment before collapsing into giggles, shaking in his lap. When their laughter subsided they were left looking at each other breathlessly, excruciatingly aware of where their thighs touched. She was straddling him, something that had just happened as he'd pulled her onto him, but now it shocked and heated them.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her torso in towards his, resting his head against hers.

"Yes. I like you, Chitanda Eru," he muttered, reddening even more as he said this.

He heard her sniffle and felt her fingers stroke his hair.

"Me too… Houtarou san," she whispered, and his heart skipped a beat at the use of his first name.

They kissed again. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she drew it into her mouth, sucking it gently. It made him shudder and he could feel his erection now pressing into her thigh. She moved slightly, her leg rubbing against him, and he gasped. Was she doing it on purpose? He broke the kiss and looked at her, surprised. Her face was hard to read. She had an expression he'd never seen before—it was like she looked sleepy, but her face was red. And was that—? His eyes widened when he saw the mischief in her eyes. Gently, Chitanda lifted his hand off of her waist, and brought it to her chest. Oreki could not believe his eyes.

"Chi-Chitanda?!" he yelped, and she looked at him curiously.

"Is it okay?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yes," he choked, and gently pressed his palm against her soft breast. She closed her eyes and shifted against him, her thigh again rubbing against his hardened cock. He gasped again, and again as she pressed her lips to his neck. She was taking the initiative! He had no idea she would be like this. He'd always imagined she would be timid when it came to intimacy, but instead it looked like she was completely overwhelming him. His dick throbbed as she kissed his jaw, and he lifted his hips slightly to grind himself against her thigh, holding back a moan.

"You can… we can do anything," she whispered, hiding her face. Clearly despite her boldness, Chitanda was still embarrassed and nervous. "I'll do anything if it's with you," she continued, nerves cracking her voice.

Seriously?! Oreki was floored.

"O-okay," he stammered. There was a condom in his wallet that his sister had put in as a joke, telling him to be a responsible young man, but he'd never thought he'd use it anytime soon. The thought that he could be having _sex_ in the next hour was insane to him. I can't believe this is happening, he thought, repeating the thought over and over, I can't believe this is happening. Shakily, he moved his other hand from Chitanda's waist to her butt, rubbing her through the thin fabric of her skirt. She gasped and leaned in to kiss him, their mouths hungry. She moved on his lap, bringing her crotch closer and then on top of his erection. He couldn't hold back a moan into her mouth as she ground herself against him. His hand still cupped her breast and he squeezed more aggressively, the other squeezing her soft ass. She moaned as well, grinding harder against him. He found himself grasping her waist and moving her gently so that her crotch was above the gap between his legs, and sliding his hand into the gap, finding the moist fabric of her underwear and pressing his fingers against it, rubbing her through the thin cotton.

"Aa-aah! Houtarou," she cried, grabbing his shoulders as he rubbed her. She moved her thigh against his cock rhythmically, and he sighed with pleasure. Hurriedly, he moved the fabric of her panties aside and pressed his fingers to her slick vulva, searching for her clit. She yelped and squirmed at the feeling of his skin against her, and then gasped his name, shaking as he pressed her sensitive nub over and over again. Her thigh slowed and then stopped moving against his throbbing cock altogether, as her pleasure overwhelmed her.

"A-a-aaaah," she moaned, and then buried her mouth against his shoulder, muffling her cries as he rubbed her clitoris with his fingers and probed her opening gently with his thumb. Suddenly, she shuddered violently, gasping loudly and shaking against him, gripping him tightly and jolting forward with a strangled cry. He slowed his hand's movement in amazement, watching the orgasm transform her. She rode out her pleasure straddling him, shaking and shuddering as it subsided.

"Hou-houtarou," she gasped at the end, "Please…" she trailed off, but her eyes were pleading. She pressed a hand against the hard lump in his pants and whispered, looking extremely embarrassed, only one word: "inside.."

He felt a wave of arousal spike his abdomen, and he gasped.

"O-okay," he murmured, trying to pull his wallet out of his pocket with a shaking hand. "I—have what we need," he said, pulling the condom from the wallet. Her hands were on his abdomen, undoing his fly, pulling his pants and boxers down until she could grasp his rock-hard member and pull it out from under the layers of fabric. He moaned at her touch and almost dropped the condom, and suddenly she wasn't on him anymore, she was standing above him, pulling off the soaked triangle of fabric that was her underwear and moving to the other side of the room. He heard her lock the door and then walk back to him as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it down over his penis. Just the sound of the door locking forced another gasp from him, and then she walked back to him, sliding her skirt down her legs. He was still sitting on the chair, but she walked to the table and sat on it, spreading her legs to him. He could see her whole vulva, and his eyes darted from her dripping sex to her face, which was both timid and lustful.

"Shall—shall we do it here?" she murmured. "It might be easiest…"

Oreki stood, stumbling over to her, feeling his pants and underwear slip down to his ankles as he walked. "Y-yes," he answered, before kissing her hard on the mouth. He pressed up against the table, his cock slipping upwards against her abdomen, and she wrapped her legs around him. He stood, shaking and gasping, trying to guide himself to her opening. Gently she took him in her hand and pressed the tip of his penis against her. "Right there," she whispered, shaking.

Slowly, Oreki pressed inwards. There was some resistance, but she was so slippery that in seconds, the head of his cock was inside her. She cried out loudly.

"A—are you okay?" he breathed.

"Y-yes," she answered, leaning back on the table so that she was lying back on it with her legs around his waist. He reached down and took her right hand in his, squeezing gently and doing his best to hold still. "You can—move," she gasped, "slowly…"

He slowly pressed an inch more of his length into her tight, wet pussy, groaning at the heavenly pressure around his cock. "It feels so good, Chitanda," he moaned.

"N—name," she gasped, shaking, "say my name."

"E-Eru!" he choked out, pulling back a bit again. "Eruuu," he moaned, pushing himself even further into her.

"Aaaah," she cried, "Don't stop!"

He kept moving, slowly, going a little deeper with each thrust, murmuring her name. On the fifth she jolted, as if he'd hit something.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yes!" she gasped, "It—it felt good!"

"Uuhhh," he moaned, her pleasure stirring his own even more.

Soon they had established a rhythm, and they were both gasping, moaning, crying out, their voices joining the wet slapping sound that filled the room with each thrust. He still held her right hand in his, his left on her hip, and he could see where their bodies joined from his perspective. Watching his cock plunge into Chitanda was making his knees week. He groaned, looking up at her gasping face and back down to where he was filling her, knowing he wasn't far from orgasm. "E-eru," he moaned, "Eeruu—I'm—I'm close," he was gasping his words at her, struggling to form a sentence. She cried out loudly, then moaned his name. "It feels so good, Houtarou," she cried, "Just a little—I'm going to—as well, I—Aaah!"

He could feel his eyes rolling back. His thrusting became erratic, animalistic. Her cries grew louder and he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly as he pumped his length in and out of her tight heat. "Oh-oh," he gasped, "O—ohhhh, Eru, OHH!" He shuddered and let out another moan before managing a broken, "I'm cumming," and spasming with release. Chitanda screamed, the sight of his orgasming face sending her over the edge. "HoutarOOUUU!" she screamed, and the two of them spasmed together as they came.

Exhausted, Oreki pulled himself out of her and leaned down, pressing his torso against hers before kissing her.


End file.
